


a divided nation

by chatona



Series: presidency 'verse [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatona/pseuds/chatona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a divided nation

“Anthony DiNozzo is more than just the man who saved my life. He is my partner and the man I love.”

Tony replayed the words in his mind over and over again. He had turned off the TV, staring at the white ceiling instead. America would kill him, and yet he could not suppress the joy. It was mixed with anxiety, but it was undeniably there.

...

The hospital was private and its nurses and doctors were the best in the country. Patients here didn't receive anything but the most superior treatment.

Tony woke up when two nurses came in, but didn't open his eyes. He didn't feel like talking. He wondered when Gibbs would come to visit him again.

“That is him, isn't it? The-- the man President Gibbs says he loves, right?” one of the nurses whispered.

“Yeah”, the other replied, not bothering to lower her voice.

Tony could almost hear the smile in the first nurse's voice. “I think it's lovely. Such a public declaration of love. And oh, President Gibbs sure is handsome, don't you think?” she gushed.

“Are you mad? It's disgusting. I can't believe I voted for him.” That ended the discussion. Tony swallowed drily and put more effort into appearing to be asleep.

...

The first time Tony checked his phone after The Declaration (he'd begun referring to Gibbs' speech like that in his head, capital letters and all), there were twenty-three messages waiting for him.

_(beep)_

Mr DiNozzo, due to recent events, we find ourselves forced to place you on temporary suspension until your injuries are healed and we have determined whether you are still fit to continue service with us. Please understand that this is nothing personal, but as we have never encountered such a situation before, there is no other way.

_(beep)_

Anthony, I can't believe you, how dare you disgrace the DiNozzo name in such a way! I did not raise a _homosexual_. I've never been as glad to have disowned you, you little piece of shit--

_(beep)_

Mr DiNozzo, this is Clara, your father's assistant. He asked me to tell you that his last message was motivated by shock. He has since calmed down and wishes to make an appointment with the President and you to discuss- various topics. Please call me back as soon as possible.

_(beep)_

Tony you _bastard_. How on earth could you do this to me? Was it me? Was it something I did that turned you gay? I can't believe I dated someone like-- like _you_.

_(beep)_

Heeeeeeeeeey Sex Machine! I saw it on the news, man. Wow. Is that how you got the job? You were banging the President? Way to go, man, way to go!

_(beep)_

That's just sick. I can't believe one of my frat brothers... I can't _believe_ you, DiNozzo. You disgust me.

_(beep)_

Tony, it's Kate. Are you okay? Call me back.

_(beep)_

Mr DiNozzo, your father is getting quite anxious that he has not yet received a call from you. There is little time to discuss the matters he had in mind, the bills will be passed very soon. Call him.

_(beep)_

I can't believe I used to work with a queer. Fuck you, DiNozzo.

_(beep)_

Hey man, remember me, it's Ed. Listen, I got into a spot of trouble here and I thought, since you're all tight with the _President_ now, maybe you could, uh, put in a good word for me?

_(beep)_

I always knew you were one sick bastard, DiNozzo, but how _dare_ you corrupt the President of all people? You're sickening, that's what you are.

_(beep)_

DiNozz--

Tony turned off his phone again, staring blankly at the ceiling. It hadn't been as bad as he'd expected, but hearing it, hearing those people's words directed at him hurt, low in his gut where the pain from the bullet couldn't penetrate, couldn't compare with.

Was it really worth it?

A small part of him that sounded surprisingly like Gibbs said yes, and that voice carried more weight than the rest of Tony. He sighed, sinking deeper into his pillows. They'd get through this, somehow.


End file.
